I Will Be Waiting
by L'Vanna
Summary: One Shot. Complete. The last night of Hermione's life. AU OOC As always read and review please.


Healer Moore opened the door and approached the aged, white hair wizard who could still make first years tremble in fear with just a look.

"She's resting comfortably, Professor Snape. There is nothing more I can do, it's just a matter of time, I don't expect her to make it through the night. She is awake and alert right now. "

"Thank you, Healer Moore." he said curtly. "I'm sure you know the way out."

Severus opened the door the bedroom he shared with her for the past 95 years. She looked so small and fragile in the middle of their large bed, a heavy duvet covering her up to her chest. Age and disease had taken their toll on her poor body. The cancer was discovered too late. It was ironic considering that she, a much-celebrated Potions mistress had researched and discovered cures for many ailments including cancer. Unfortunately, her cancer was found in its last stages, too late for her to be cured.

"Severus," her voice sounding weak to his ears, "come lay down with me. I need to feel you here beside me."

He took off his shoes and slid on to the bed lying next to her he took her in his arms and held her closely.

She sighed contentedly as she snuggled a bit closer to him.

"Do you remember the first time we slept in this bed, Severus?" she laughed, "I was so nervous and so afraid that I'd never be able to satisfy you."

"You always satisfied me, my love, in and out of the bedroom. I was never disappointed."

"We had some of our best times right here, didn't we, Severus. All four of our children were conceived and born in this bed."

Looking into her shining eyes he told her, "The conceiving part was fun, wasn't it."

"Oh yes, but seeing your face when Septimius was born, that was a memory I always carried close to my heart. The awe and pride shone on your face that day."

"I remember how you cried when he left for Hogwarts. I thought I would have to conjure up extra handkerchiefs."

"Well, he was my first, it's hard to let your first go. I remember when you paced in front of that window over there until Stephanie came home from her first date. You almost wore out my carpet."

"She was out with a wizard unworthy of her."

"You thought they all were unworthy. Now she is married with children and grand-children of her own."

"Yes, four children, 20 grandchildren and 15 great grandchildren. If some one told me one hundred years ago that I would have a wife and family as large as ours I probably would have called them delusional before I hexed them."

"Severus, I just want you to know, that if I had to live this life all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. You made me very happy. I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful husband then you."

"Nor would I, Hermione. You saved me all those years ago when you gave your heart to me, no matter how undeserving of it I was. You alone have my heart now and beyond this life, my love."

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, love. Please know I'll be waiting for you on the other side of the veil."

"I know you will. I'll be counting the days till I see you and touch you again."

"Hold me closer, Severus, please. I always felt so safe in your arms."

Severus brought her closer to him, putting his leg over hers, his face touching hers, whispering in her ear of his love for her. He didn't know how much time had passed when she turned her face to his bringing her hand to his cheek she smiled before kissing him on his lips one last time. Then she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, Severus."

She closed her eyes and with a smile on her face, Hermione Snape breathed her last.

It was early in the morning when their eldest son, Septimius found his father holding onto his deceased mother, wracked with grief.

"Father?"

"She's gone, Septimius, she's gone." He cried out as fresh tears streamed down his face.

He had never seen his father like this. He was always so strong, always held his emotions in check. They all knew that his mother did not have much time left, but his father was taking her passing hard.

Thinking quickly of what to do he reached out and touched his fathers shoulder, leaning towards them he gentle said, "I'm going to go get you a Calming Draught, Father. Then I will contact the rest of the family."

He would have to wait a bit before he could start to grieve the loss of his loving mother, his father needed help first.

"Hermione, my love. What am I to do without you."

It was then he heard her gentle voice in his ear as her spirit spoke to him.

"It is only my body that is gone, my love. When your time comes, I'll be waiting for you. Just as I told you I would."

Two years later Severus Snape joined his wife on the other side of the veil.

A/N This story was inspired by a prompt in the LJ romancingwizard community Challenge #8 An Evening With Severus Snape. The prompt was: Holding her closely


End file.
